User talk:Mai Is Me
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Doreminorm.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 02:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello :3 I have a few requests... I love what you did to the front page x3 this was exactly what I have been hoping for. However, would it be possible to make a few changes? *For the slide box, take out the OPENINGS panel, and make one for the series page, and one for the merchandise page. *For the characters, is there a way to make that look a little cleaner? We also need to add Pop to it. Again I love what you did, but I think these need to be fixed. I tried to do it myself, but it didn't work and I didn't want to mess up anything DX Chrismh (talk) 02:46, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! As I said, or meant to, your work has been helping me greatly here. I've been waiting for someone to help spruce up the look a bit, and it's been finally achieved. Chrismh (talk) 05:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mai :3 I have a possible favor that I was wondering if you could help me out with. Would you be willing to make a nice, front page for another wikia of mine? I would want it like this one but it would have some changes, due to it being a different series and such. I understand if you're too busy or really don't want to but it would be a really big help if you could. Chrismh (talk) 22:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, well this is the wikia: http://dorkdiary.wikia.com/wiki/DorkDiaries_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Dork_Diaries_Wiki I just want the front page set up with something nice and orderly like on this wikia, but I didn't make any character tabs yet. So if you could just work with what I do have, that would be great. But if you wanna wait until I do add characters that would be fine too.Chrismh (talk) 19:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) A really small favor, if you can help/don't mind? This one is related to this wiki, I was wondering if you would be able to add another section to the front page. It had slipped my mind that the picture of the week section had been removed, until just now and was wondering if you could um... code that in, above the OTHER tab? I could pick and put the image in myself, but I can't determine what coding on the front page I need to add more sections or anything... Geez, with how much you help me I feel like I should ask if you would like to be an Admin here. I feel like I did that before, but I can't remember. But I don't even know if you do anything around here anymore, and it's been kind of dead with little to no editors, but I have been trying really hard to get it back to... being nice and stuff. Chrismh (talk) 22:34, October 11, 2014 (UTC)